Netti-PartI-1
Tipitaka >> Sutta Pitaka >> Khuddaka Nikaya >> Nettipakarana >> B.Part I. 1. Indicative Subsection Nettippakarana : Translated By Bhikku Nanamoli B.Specification Section Part I. 1. Indicative Subsection (Paras 2 - 4) ---- 5 B. SPECIFICATION SECTION PART 1. INDICATIVE SUBSECTION] 2. Herein, what are the sixteen Modes of Conveying (§1, vse. 3) ? are sixteen modes of the Ninefold Thread as conveying: 1. a Teaching,1 2. an Investigation, 3. a Construing, 4. Footings, 5. Characteristics, 6. a Fourfold Array, 7. a Conversion, 8. an Analysis, 9. a Reversal, 10. Synonyms, 11. Descriptions, 12. Ways of Entry, 13. a Clearing Up, 14. Terms of Expression, 15. Requisites, 16. a Co-ordination {Pe 3). '2 '''Here follows a paraphrasing-verse: As Teaching, Investigation, Construing, As Footings, and Characteristics, Fourfold Array, and then Conversion, Analysis, Reversal too, As Synonyms, and as Descriptions, (1) As Ways of Entry, Clearing Up, Terms of Expression, Requisites, And for sixteenth Co-ordination (cf. Pe 3). (2) These Modes are the Sixteen Conveyings (cf. Pe 3); And as to the significance each _________________________________________________________ 2/1 For renderings of these and remaining technical terms, see Intro, (sect. 8). ---- ---- 6 The Guide A separate statement on (§§5-20) With detailed method-analysis for each one2 (3) 3. Herein, what are the five Guide-Lines (§1, vse. 3) ? are: 1. the Conversion of Relishing, 2. the Trefoil,1 3. the Lions’ Play; 4. the Plotting of Directions, 5. the Hook (Pe 3). Here follows a paraphrasing-verse :2 Conversion of Relishing comes first, In second place the Trefoil follows,3 The Lions’ Play is the name they give To the Third Guide-Line formula; (1) The fourth Guide-Line most rare they call The Plotting of Directions, then The Hook is what the fifth is termed: That is how all five Guide-Lines go (cf. Pe 4). (2) 4. Herein, what are the eighteen Root-Terms (§1, vse. 3) ? They are the nine profitable Root-Terms and nine unprofitable Root- Terms. Herein, what are the nine unprofitable Root-Terms ? are: Craving, Ignorance; Greed, _____________________________________________________ 2/2 NettiA says that this verse (the last 2 lines in the Pali) was not in all MSS. (It is not in the Pe.) That it might be a later addition seems very probable from its confusing use of the words attha and nay a, which respectively allude here neither to the 6 atthapada (opposed to the 6 byanjanapada—§§27-8) nor to the 5 naya (§§21-5), but quite loosely to the individual significance of the 16 Modes, themselves restricted to dealing with byanjana, not attha, and to the detailed method of their separate exposition (§§5-20). Such inconsistent use of prominent technical terms is unlike the rest of the work. Here NettiA glosses naya-vibhatti with upayena vibhago (also vibhatti here does not allude to the vibhatti-hara). It glosses the anomalous vittharataya (metri causa for vittharataya ?)with vittharena and rejects a reading of vitthara-naya as bad. 3/1 See Intro, (sects. 7b and 8). 3/2 This must be the meaning of anugiti; not in PED, see CPD. NettiA glosses with sangaha-gatha (p. 19); see Index; also Pe p. 87. 3/3 The order is only that of enumeration. See ch. iii, and Pe ch. viii. ---- ---- 7 Specification Section Hate, Delusion; Perception of Beauty, Perception of Pleasure, Perception of Permanence, Perception of Self (cf. Pe 4). These are the nine unprofitable Root-Terms, wherein all that belongs to the unprofitable side is comprised and collated. Herein, what are the nine profitable Root-Terms ? are: Quiet, Insight; Non-greed, Non-hate, Non-delusion; Perception of Ugliness, Perception of Pain, Perception of Impermanence, Perception of Not-self (cf. Pe 4). These are the nine profitable Root-Terms, wherein all that belongs to the profitable side is comprised and collated. Here is a mnemonic for it: The nine terms Craving and Ignorance And Greed, Hate and Delusion too And with Perversions four besides Do constitute defilement’s plane. (1) '3 '''The nine terms Quiet and then Insight With the three Profitable Roots And Mindfulness-Foundations four1 Do constitute the faculties’ plane. (2) With nine terms on the side of profit And nine terms on unprofit’s side Construed, these Root-Terms thus do come all to number eighteen terms (cf. Pe 4). (3) End : The Indicative Subsection. _____________________________________________________ 4/1 The use of the term ‘four foundations of mindfulness’ (cattaro satipatthana) to refer to the four objects of undistorted perception (vipallasa-vatthuni) is unusual. (Cf. Pe 185).